Who could ever want me?
by Bloodthirsty221
Summary: Bella is a slightly chubby high school girl with 2 parents who only care about her grades and her annoying older brother, Emmett. She seems fine, but inside, she is battling depression and suicide. To make it all worse, she is in love with Edward Cullen, Emmett's best friend. But he could have any girl he wants, so why would he ever want her?
1. Chapter 1

BPOV: Ring, ring... What the fuck could he possibly be doing that would make him unable to answer the fucking phone? His job? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... NO Hey, Bells. You done with school? Nah, I just felt like calling you in the middle of gym. Hi! Ya, Dad, school just let out. Where are you? Oh, sorry, you'll have to walk home today. I'm... Busy. Beep beep beep. Wow, love you too, Dad. Busy my ass, I'll bet he's at home watching baseball. Whatever. I might as well start on home then. I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years, l'll love you for a thousand more... I love to sing. Really, I do. But I'm a terrible singer. Emmett says that I sound like a walrus. I probably do. I'm fat enough to be walrus like, and my skin is bad enough. Sigh. HONK HONK HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? "Hey Bella! Bella!" Fuck, it's Edward! In other words, my dear brother's bronze haired, green eyed, god of a friend. I've had a crush on him since the fifth grade, 5 years now! What should I do? "Ya, Edward, what do you want?" Wow, Bella, way to go! Why don't you just try to sound even more like a crabby ass? All the other girls can come up with clever, witty, cute, or sexy things to say to him. Why can't I? Even though I don't believe in god, someone is trying to send me a message that I don't belong here, on this earth. So where do I belong? Maybe in hell... •~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~ After much stuttering from me, Edward got me into his car and drove me home. Awkward small talk got him into the house and playing some game called Skyrim on the PS3 with Emmett. A few minutes later, they are bored so decide to smush onto the couch with me and a bag of chips, causing me to neat suffocate from Emmett's large frame. Holy crow, if I'm squished on one side, then that means... Turning my head slowly, I see Edward's arm squished against mine. I can feel his ropy muscles, and I can smell his wonderful scent. He smells so sweet, like sugar, almost overwhelmingly, and just like... Edward. It was addicting, and I knew that I would become obsessed with it. "Sooooo..." I mumbled awkwardly. "What now?" "Eddie boy and I have a partay to go to. You know, senior stuff. And you can't go, 'cause ONLY seniors are invited, unless you're invited by a senior. Which basically means, you can't go." I felt a sharp pain in my chest and tears in my eyes, along with my embarrassing blush probably making my face tomato red. This always happened when he made remarks about that, just reminding me that no boy would ever be interested in me, let alone a senior.

I glanced at Edward, and I saw gleam in his eyes. What...?

"Hey, Bella, wanna come to the party with me? I'm a senior, so if I invite you, then you're allowed to come, you know."

HOLY CROW EDWARD CULLEN JUST ASKED ME OUT! I mean, it was obviously only to piss Emmett off, but still... AHHHH!

"Sure, Edward! I'd absolutely LOVE to go!"

We both looked at Emmett, and he was obviously very pissed. For a big guy like Emmett, that probably wasn't the best idea ever, so Edward and I hurriedly went out the door.

"Wait! I have to go change!" What was I wearing? Jeans and a tanktop. Totally unacceptable for a party.

"Come on, Bells! You look perfectly fine!" HOLY FUCK EDWARD JUST SAID I LOOK PERFECT! Well, I mean, he said perfectly fine, but, same difference! Even so, I still need to change.

"Seriously, Edward? All I'm gonna do is change my jeans for short shorts, or something. It won't take long, I promise." I rolled my eyes, and he scowled. I ran to the side of the house, barreled through the door, and then through the door of my room, and practically ripped my jeans off. Where are my short? Fuck, where are they? Ha! There they are, the little motherfuckers! I slipped them on, redid my makeup, and locked all the doors, and headed back to Edward. I was kinda pleased when his eyes bugged out a little when he saw me. They were new shorts, shorter than anything I've ever worn before, and since it's mostly my stomach that's puffy, they look ok.

Wanting to tease him, I say "What? Is there something wrong?"

"N-n-no. You look good. G-great. F-fine." He stutters.

HA! I made Edward Cullen nervous! How bad ass is that?


	2. Chapter 2

At the party, ALL the popular people are there. Tanya(the school slut), Rosalie Hale(Emmett's girlfriend), Jasper Hale(Rosalie's twin), Mike Newton(the go-to guy for fake IDs), you get the idea. As I walk past, Mike wolf-whistles while staring blatantly at my ass. Tanya glares at me for stealing attention, and Edward tightens his grip around me.

I try to concentrate on how Mike whistled at me, but I can't distract myself from Edward's scent. It is truly intoxicating. I discreetly sniff him to get more, but unfortunately, he notices.

"Bella? What are you doing? Did you just... sniff me?"

I feel my blush spread over my face and neck, and I reply, "No! Of course not! I was... Uh... Smelling the burgers! Ya, I was smelling the burgers."

I gesture towards Rosalie, who is flipping burgers.

Rosalie is cool and all, but just by looking at her my self esteem goes six feet under, as if it wasn't low enough already.

She's got thick, beautiful blonde hair, and a body and height that I only see in magazines on supermodels. To top it all off, she's got brains and muscle. She's perfect. She's the type of girl that confirms my fears of being alone forever. Who would want or love me when they could have someone like her? I'm a chubby little bookworm, and she's... Perfection. I hate her, but then I hate myself for hating her, then I hate her for making me hate myself, then I'm back to hating myself again. It's a vicious cycle.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Someone turns the boom box on, and it's a song that I actually know and like! It's Numb, by Usher. Everybody seemed to be moving to the music, so I decided that it would be weird if I just stood there. I let go of Edward, who was talking to someone else anyway, and started to sway my hips a little.

Tanya struts over, probably for revenge for stealing some attention from her.

"Hmm... What do we have here? A stupid, fat sophomore! Why don't you go home, Miss I Can't Dance?"

I roll my eyes. Normally, I would tear up, but right now I'm feeling feisty.

"Right, like you can dance so much better." I scoff. She looks furious at my remark, and I smirk. All of a sudden, she walks over to the boom box and changes the song to S&M by Rihanna. She comes back over and says,

"Fine. You first."

My eyes widen as I realize what she is telling me to do. But I can't exactly refuse, so... Here goes nothing. I start jumping, moving, dancing. At the halfway point, I stop, and everybody applauds. I turn to her, and say

"Your turn, bitch."

She fumes a bit, then starts to "dance". She looks like she's about strip her clothes, and I'm not the only person who seems to think so. When the song is over, and she's finished, she smiles smugly at me, not noticing the crowd's reaction.

"Hah! I totally beat you!" She smirks. I roll my eyes yet again, and turn to the people watching us.

"So guys, who was better? And I won't attack you if you don't vote me, it's ok."

Almost everyone yells,

"Go Sophomore Girl!" And Tanya shrieks.

Turning to face her, I snicker.

"Surprised? I'm not. I wasn't dancing like a stripper, but then again, that's probably good practice for your future." She shrieks yet again, too angry to be able to form words. Letting out a peal of laughter, I turn around and walk out.

Edward runs out after me, and grabs my arm.

"Hey! Bella! Where do you think you're going?"

"To Alice's house down the street, geez. Why would you care? It's not like you even acknowledged my presence in there anyways."

His eyes fill with pain, even though I can't fathom why. He loosens his grip on me, so I take the chance to wrench my arm out of his grip and head to Alice's.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so I just figured out how to add a note. Sorry guys! I will probably continue updating everyday, evening, WestCoast time. This is obviously my first fanfic, so I'm a little scattered! Please continue reviewing! I will appreciate any and all reviews, positive or not. I sincerely would like to know what you think! **

**Still BPOV:**

At Alice's, I always feel totally comfortable. She's been my best friend ever since the 4th grade and we've practically been attached by the hip since. She's my little fashion pixie. Alice is 4'10", 90 lbs, has perfectly pale skin, has perfect spiky black hair, and is stunning. She's been asked out several times, has had her first kiss, and has almost lost her virginity. She has super good grades, does gymnastics, and is everything my parents want me to be. I'm super jealous of her, and yet I love her.

I know what it's like to live with her for weeks at a time, and I'd trust her with anything. Well, almost anything. She doesn't quite know that I'm in love with Edward yet. I want to tell her, I honestly do, but she is a bit of a control freak. I just know that if I were to tell her, then she would go all crazy and try to get me to tell him. Or, she would try to get me to do an "Operation Seduce Edward Cullen" or something. But what she doesn't know can't hurt her, right?

"ISABELLA SWAN! YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU WERE DOING AT JASPER HALE'S HOUSE RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR I WILL KICK YOUR ASS STRAIGHT INTO KINGDOM COME! AND YOU KNOW I WILL!" she screams. And I do know that she will. Alice is… not violent, per se, but aggressive. She will do what she needs to get what she wants. And right now, she wants Jasper Hale. Even though I love Edward, I have to admit that Jasper is one SEXY hunk. He's got that wavy blonde hair and blue eyes that make you feel so comfortable around him and a touch of a southern accent that most girls go crazy for. He and Rosalie moved here from Texas a couple years ago, but only Jasper has the accent. Alice loves it, of course. She loves everything about him. Although, I don't know how good they would be together. They're total opposites. He's at least 6'6", and he looks incredibly built compared to Alice's tiny figure. He loves soccer and baseball, and she hates them. She is devoted to gymnastics and dance, and he thinks that they are a complete waste of time and not worthy to be called sports. Of course, she doesn't know this because she's never met him before, and I don't have the heart to tell her.

When Alice starts screaming again, I shake out of my thoughts.

"Well, if you stop screaming, then maybe I will tell you!"

Alice immediately shuts up and chuckle.

"Ok, so today…" I launch into my story, and laugh when she gasps over-dramatically when I tell her about Edward asking me to the party. She congratulates me on my sense of style, and I beam. Alice is the BIGGEST fashion lover EVER, so to get a compliment from her is huge. She nearly falls over laughing when I tell her about Tanya, and she is in tears when I describe what Edward did right before I came here. She is very dramatic, obviously.

"Holy shit, Bella! That's so romantic!" she exclaims.

"How so?" I ask, confused.

"Edward totally likes you!"

"Uhh… that's not possible." I say nervously, blushing.

"When you were about to walk out, he followed you, right?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"No! Shut up, no interruptions. And when you told him off for ignoring you at the party, his eyes filled with pain, correct?"

"Yes, bu-"

"NO! NO BUTS! HE TOTALLY LIKES YOU!"

But that's not possible. A guy like Edward would never like a girl like me. But I don't tell her that.

"Alice. Think logically. Why would Edward like me? He's known me for forever! He probably thinks of me as a little sister."

"Well, ask yourself, Miss Romantic Movie Expert! In a movie, if this happened, and you were watching it, then wouldn't you think that he would be in love with you? You know, brother's best friend falls for the sister, they get together, happily ever after?" she retorts.

"Yes, but that only happens in MOVIES, Alice. It's called FICTION."

"Well, whatever. I still totally think he likes you, but fine."

Whew, I guess I was wrong about the whole "Operation Seduce Edward Cullen" thing…

"BELLA! I JUST HAD THE GREATEST IDEA EVER! WE HAVE TO TRY "OPERATION SEDUCE EDWARD CULLEN!"

Ugh… I guess I spoke too soon.

**Who likes Alice? Too... enthusiastic? Hahaha! Well, keep sending me reviews! See y'all tomorrow!**

**P.S. Breaking Dawn Part 2 comes out in 8 days! I'm listening to the soundtrack right now as I am writing this! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm SOOO sorry for not updating! I've been so busy, then my parents have been on my ass because of my grades. They gave me a 30 minute lecture because I got an A-. No joke. I hate being Asian! Well, hope you guys enjoy!**

BPOV:

Alice drives us over to my house right after that, in her canary yellow Porsche, I might add. Her family is super rich, like all the other families here, apart from mine. I am the only girl that doesn't wear designer clothes, own a car, or have a mansion. Emmett is in the same situation, but he's so popular and "cool" that nobody actually cares how much money he has.

We get to my house, and she practically drags me up to my room. My room is super small, so small that 2 people get cramped inside. It has a desk, a bed, and a closet. Alice spends most of her time in my closet, cutting up t-shirts to make them "sexy" or something. I tell her that she's wasting her time, trying to make me look sexy. It's impossible. I'm just plain old Bella.

Obviously, this time, she also goes straight to my closet. She takes out a scrap of white fabric and hands it to me.

"Ummmm… Alice? What is this?"

"It's your top, silly." She giggles.

"This is a scrap of fabric. I can't wear this!"

"Oh, please. Just put it on!"

She helps me put it on, twists the straps, and viola! I was wearing a halter top. How did I not know that I had this?

I actually looked... Kind of good. It was strange. My fat was concealed inside the flowy lines of the shirt, but it also made my breasts look larger. The white made me look better because I didn't look as pale.

"Wow. Thanks, Alice!" I squealed. She squealed back. This is how we communicate sometimes.

"Ok, now tomorrow at school, you are going to wear this and those shorts. Wear a zip up jacket, then in biology, take off your jacket. Slowly. Do you hear me Bella? S-l-o-w-l-y. Ok? Here, try it now."

So we spent the next hour practicing, until I had it mastered.

"Don't forget to put on the brown eyeshadow! And make your eyeliner heavier, and put on EXTRA coats of mascara! Oh, oh! Put on your lip gloss, too! The darker shade!" She yelled as she left. Ok then... Tomorrow was going to either be a great success or an epic fail.

Should Edward react or no? Please let me know in your reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

**I guess I won't be able to update as much as I'd like… but I'll try my best! So sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does, the lucky bitch. I wish I owned some of the characters though, like Edward, Emmett, or Jasper…**

BPOV:

The next day, I wore the halter top with the shorts. I even put on the nicest bra and panties that I had, just in case Edward (although unlikely) or some other guy decided I looked good today. I woke a half hour earlier because I knew that it would take me much longer to get ready. When I left for school, I was pretty damn proud of myself. I looked HOT. My legs looked way longer, my arms didn't look as thick and best of all, the top hid my protruding stomach. My eyes looked much more dramatic with the eyeliner, eye shadow, and extra mascara. Mom was dropping me off to school today. Emmett has his own car, of course. I might be getting a car on my birthday, but all I've heard are faint whispers from my parents.

Anyways, because my mom was dropping me off, I obviously couldn't go to school looking like this. So, I wear sweatpants and a sweatshirt that say "_Home of the Spartans_" on them. With my backpack ready and my black converse on, I walked out the door. Leaning against the car, I waited for my mom. When she finally came out I was playing on my iPhone.

"Bella, what are you wearing? You look so lazy!"

_Wow, good morning to you too mom. _

"I was feeling… tired this morning. And chilly."

_Great excuse, Bella._

"Ok…" she sighs. "I just wish you would dress like a girl."

_Ha! If she only knew… _

"Sure, Mom. Whatever."

We got into the car, and drove to school in an awkward silence.

I got out, and waved her goodbye.

"Bye Bella! Have a good day, honey!"

_Only I got lucky… _

I went straight to the locker room before anyone could see me, and took off the baggy clothing. I shoved them to the bottom of my bag, and walked out. Some girls glanced at me with their eyebrows raised, but no luck with the guys. The warning bell rang, so I headed to my first class.

_Guess I'll try at lunch._

**I apologize for it being short, but I can't really think of anything that could happen. Ideas, anyone? Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, ive been super busy and I realized that I havent updated in over 2 months! :o**

**Im sorry!**

BPOV:

1st period: Math

Great. Just what I need. A whole hour of 1,2, 3s.

As I walk in…

"Whoa, Bella! What happened to you?"

*Wolf-whistles*

"That's the way, uh huh, uh huh, I like it, uh huh, uh huh."

"Slut."

"Whore."

Welcome to my wonderful class.

2nd period: English

No reaction, cause I'm in English honors and everyone is nerdy.

3rd period: Study hall

I fell asleep. Whoops!

4th period: History

SNORE!

Lunch!

I eat with Alice.

She's just as bubbly usual; maybe even bubblier, if it's possible.

"So, have you seen him?" she asks.

"No." I reply.

"Well, you will next period, wont you? In biology?"

"yeah, I guess."

4th period: BIOLOGY!

I walked in and sat in my usual spot, next to Jessica. She was the only senior in this class who wasn't super stuck up. She was a little slutty and talked a lot, but she wasn't stupid and mean, so I survived with her.

But today, she wasn't here. And according to the teacher, she never will be again. because she moved away to L.A. Great. Now im all alone.

Edward walks in and sits down, alone as well.

"Bella, because you don't have a lab partner anymore and it seems that over here needs one, why don't you two sit together? Hmm? Good." Mr. Banner said.

Shit. How am I going to handle sitting next to him? What if he's mad at me because of what I said at the party? This is crazy.

I sit down, and I am immediately assaulted by his scent. Its so aromatic and sweet… I cant handle this. I feel like im going to pass out.

"Hey, Edward. How's it going?" I ask.

"Fine, I guess." He replies.

"great." Is my witty retort. His smell is making me dizzy and my brain is refusing to function. How am I going to get through classes?

I gaze at his face through my hair. He's watching me intently. He's so beautiful. His bronze, perfectly tussled, "I just hopped out of bed" hair, his emerald green eyes, his slightly crooked nose, and slightly crooked smile. He's gorgeous. Im going to have to disagree with alice this one time. He would never like me. he's too perfect.

"Oh, it's so hot, isn't it?" I ask. "I think im going to take my jacket off." Then, as instructed by Alice, I unzip my jacket slowly. Then, I peel it off carefully. I glance at him to see his reaction. I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

His eyes are wide, and his mouth is slightly open.

"Wow, Bella. Y-you look r-r-really nice today." He stutters. Hm, maybe I look better than I thought if he's this surprised.

"Really?" I ask. "Alice made me wear it. She's a strange girl, that one."

"Well, I'm glad she made you. You look beautiful, Bella." He says.

Holy crow! He said I look beautiful. EDWARD CULLEN THINKS THAT I'M BEAUTIFUL!

Self reminder to thank Alice later. I can't believe this. I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!

**That was really anticlimactic, I know, but I can't think of anything! Please, SOME IDEAS? Review! Requests, commentary, criticism, love, hate, anything! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok… I'm attempting EPOV. Don't laugh, it's my first time trying!**

BPOV:

My face was bright red, I could feel it. My heart was racing… unbelievable! Edward said that I'm beautiful! I thought that his smell was going to effect me, but this is beyond anything. Especially because I know that he's lying. I'm not beautiful. Never will be.

"Um… Th-Thanks." I manage to stutter out. I can't function. Even if he is lying, it still feels pretty damn good to be called beautiful by the hottest, sexiest guy in school.

I face forward, and he does the same. We sit there, silent, for the next hour until class ends. The bell gives its shrill ring, and Edward jumps out of his chair, grabs his bag, and darts out the door. Did I do something? Shit, I probably did. Why else would he want to get away so quickly?

EPOV:

Shit, motherfucker! What the fuck are you thinking? Fuck, I just screwed up so bad. I called her beautiful! Why in the fuck would I do that? I vowed to myself that I would only be friends with her so I don't hurt her and now I've gone and called her beautiful! What the fuck was wrong with me?

That rosy blush spreads over her skin, contrasting with her creamy skin. God, she is so sexy and the sad thing is, she doesn't know it. Emmett told me about how low she thinks of herself. I want to tell her how beautiful, smart, and funny she is, but I'm too cowardly. This is fucking unbelievable. I, Edward Cullen, am a coward. I'm afraid of being rejected by her.

We just sit there, not saying anything, for what feels like forever. I'm itching to say something, but I can practically guarantee that it will be something stupid and fucking idiotic.

The bell rings, and I sprint out. I want to be near her, but I can't stand even the thought of embarrassing myself in front of her, or worse, hurting her somehow. How am I going to survive this year?

**Alright… please tell me what you think. Be brutal. I really want to get better y'all. I really do. Review! Was EPOV too weird? Girly? Not masculine? I have no idea how to write from a guy's point of view, so…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Your reviews are so supportive, and they make my day. Thanks! P.S. I will put the link to most clothes, shoes, etc. on my bio.**

BPOV:

The tears ran down my cheeks as I gasped for air in the tiny school bathroom stall. I can't believe that just happened. It was absolutely horrible. I though he complimented me, but now that I think of it, he was probably being sarcastic and I just made a fool of myself. I even thanked him, _sincerely_. I can't believe I thought for one second that he actually thought I looked good. He's Edward Cullen. He could have any girl he wants. When he walks down the hallway, people part like the Red Sea for him. At parties, girls are all over him. The guys all want to be him, and the girls all want to have him. I was stupid to think that I even had a chance.

He just ran out. He sprinted out of the classroom like he couldn't stand even being near me. Maybe it was because he had to burst out into laughter, or because he couldn't wait to tell all his friends and make fun of me. God, how could I be so naïve? I'll be the laughing stock of the school. I'm never coming out of this bathroom. Ever.

I hear the door swing open, and the click of boots bounces off the walls. I hear a girl sigh, and the rush of water. I wait in the stall for her to leave.

"I know you're in there, Bella. Just come out."

*pause*

"I can see your feet in the stall. I know you're there, so just _come out!_"

"No, leave me alone!"

"C'mon, I heard some girls outside talking about how you ran in here. They think you're pregnant and have morning sickness. So what's up?"

"Nothing. Go away, I don't even know you!"

I see a head with amazing, thick blonde hair and a gorgeous, model-like body come in from under the bathroom stall door.

"Holy crow! You can't just do that!" I shrieked.

This beautiful girl towered over me in her black lace up heels.**(in my bio ****)** She was unbelievably beautiful. It wasn't just her body, though. I mean, she had boobs, a butt, and super long legs, but her face was so mind blowing as well. She was like a modern day Marilyn Monroe. She had on an elegant, purple, one shoulder top **(the top is in my bio as well)** and jeans that made it look like her legs went on for miles.

She looked at me with her violet eyes and said,

"Hi, I'm Rosalie. Rosalie Hale. I'm currently dating your brother Emmett, and he's a nice guy, so I feel the need to befriend you. So how about it?" she extended her perfect, manicured hand out to me. Slowly, I took it and we shook hands.

"So, what's wrong?"

**That was boring. So I'm making Rosalie nice, even though I kno that in a lot of fanfiction she's kind of a bitch. So review, and tell me what you think of the shoes and top! **


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV:

So, as if this situation wasn't embarrassing enough, when she asked me what was wrong, I started crying. And of course, I couldn't have had little dainty tears roll down my cheeks. No, I had to have big, loud sobs, accompanied with a red, scrunched up face. God, I must have looked like a total immature loser to her.

But then, she did something I never would have expected. She stood by me and held me as I cried. I'm pretty sure that I ruined her pretty top, but she didn't seem to care. She just held me even tighter.

I don't know how long we stood there, but it felt so long. My legs were aching and my feet were sore. I had stopped crying a few minutes ago, but I didn't want to pull away. I hadn't been held like this since I was a young child, and it felt nice. Then, the door burst open and there was the sound of shoes on the floor.

"Oh my god, BELLA! Are you in here? I really need to talk to you!" Alice's voice bounced around the walls and echoed throughout the room."

"Yeah, Alice, right now is not a very good time." I sighed. I opened the door anyways.

"Why not?" she asked. "Did something hap-"

I came out and she rushed over to me. "What's wrong? Why were you crying? Oh, are you ok?"

She stopped bombarding me with questions when she saw Rosalie behind me.

"Oh, yeah. Rosalie, this is my best friend Alice. Alice, this is Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie. I was crying because of something that happened, which I will explain to you later, and she came in here to help me. Thank you, by the way." I told Rosalie.

Rosalie gave me a small smile. "No problem. You can come to me anytime you need to."

I gave her a smile back. "Thanks."

"What was it that you wanted to tell me, Alice?" I asked.

"OH, right. You'll never believe it! I was in the cafeteria, throwing away some trash, and JASPER HALE came up to me and asked me out!" Her face was flushed with excitement and she looked wildly happy.

"That's great! Where are you guys going to go?" I asked this because here in Forks, there really isn't much to do. There are a few bars, but we are obviously not allowed because we are under 21. The nearest place with things for teenagers to do is in Port Angeles, which is an hour away. Even though they both have cars, it would still be a long way to go just for a date.

Alice's face fell.

"Well, technically, he didn't ask me out on a date. We are together now, as in boyfriend and girlfriend, but between my gymnastics practices and his baseball practices, we don't really have that much time we could spend with each other. So, we figured that we'd just figure that out later."

This obviously made her sad.

"Oh, it's alright. You guys will work that part out. The important part is that you like him and he likes you, right?"

She looks at me and grins.

"Right!"


End file.
